


El monstruo de ojos verdes

by battyMadison



Series: Multiverso [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Insecure Will Graham, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Hannibal lo nota entre las esporádicas menciones a Bedelia; un pequeño arrugamiento en el borde de los ojos de Will, sus labios dibujando una diminuta línea. Le recuerda también a su reacción frente a su relación con Alana. Así es como el hecho toma forma en su mente y origina una idea. Tenerlo junto a él le ha concedido más plenitud que decenas de cacerías, de preparaciones, pero aun así su peculiaridad llama a probar más. Por un solo momento, extendido por segundos, recuerda que Will le estipuló no querer nuevos juegos ni manipulaciones. Pero pensar en dejar ir esta faceta inexplorada de su carácter va contra su naturaleza misma. Por supuesto que quiere investigarla.Celos.Su muchacho celoso y posesivo.--Fic dentro de Multiverso, pero no se necesita leer esas historias, solo saber que Will y Hannibal sobrevivieron al acantilado y están juntos románticamente. Acá, Hannibal planea provocar los celos de Will para experimentar con su violencia pero como todos sus planes con Will, las cosas no salen como lo espera.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Male Character(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Multiverso [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405210
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	El monstruo de ojos verdes

Hannibal lo nota entre las esporádicas menciones a Bedelia; un pequeño arrugamiento en el borde de los ojos de Will, sus labios dibujando una diminuta línea. Le recuerda también a su reacción frente a su relación con Alana. Así es como el hecho toma forma en su mente y origina una idea. Tenerlo junto a él le ha concedido más plenitud que decenas de cacerías, de preparaciones, pero aun así su peculiaridad llama a probar más.

Por un solo momento, extendido por segundos, recuerda que Will le estipuló no querer nuevos juegos ni manipulaciones. Pero pensar en dejar ir esta faceta inexplorada de su carácter va contra su naturaleza misma. Por supuesto que quiere investigarla.

Lo hace con cuidado, planificando. Prueba con Bedelia, mencionando su nombre al azar, recordando su corto paso por Florencia; Will ahí, un leve silencio seguido de un comentario mordaz (“Te sumas o no. Querer lucrar sin siquiera meter sus dedos al agua solo fue una muestra de mediocridad final. Una lástima, viendo que te dije que fue la primera en creerme”); y si es que se refiere a su pasado en común, cuando se conoció con la psiquiatra en los círculos altos de Baltimore, el mohín de Will empeora seguido de una pausa para sumar otra crítica poética y luego horas en el albergue para perros donde está trabajando.

Celos.

Su muchacho celoso y posesivo.

¿Por qué no debería interesarle estrujar esa característica llamativa de su amado?

-

-

-

No es difícil concretar la treta, después de todo es mucho más simple que las redes de complejidades que tejió alguna vez. Es solo buscar un objetivo, un cerdo astuto y joven similar al poeta que mató en Florencia, cosa de seducirlo a espaldas de Will.

Pero antes debe coser la estructura de su manipulación, de a poco alienar su relación. Es lo más difícil pues conversar con Will y estar en su presencia es su mayor gozo, pero si quiere verosimilitud para su juego necesita crear la atmósfera.

En su hogar en las afueras de Gotemburgo en Suecia, donde se han asentado desde hace algunos meses tras su paso por América del Sur, se permite estirar las horas ejerciendo de curador en el Museo de Bellas Artes de la ciudad. Así es que sus minutos con Will se vuelven más escasos durante la tarde lo que amplia con paseos nocturnos.

La segunda semana de su nuevo comportamiento le genera la primera reacción en Will, labios fruncidos al anunciarle en el desayuno que nuevamente deberá ausentarse de la cena por un compromiso previo. Espera a que le consulte, por fin, qué es lo que ha estado haciendo, pero su querido cordero solo responde con su rostro.

—Espero que no estés planeando algo terrible —le indica tras tomar un sorbo de su café—, que ya me estoy acostumbrando al idioma.

Solo contesta con una pequeña sonrisa, afirmando que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Y es que ha encontrado a su presa: Adrian Hansson, 34 años, escultor con un singular gusto por la violencia. Lleva cuatro días cenando o almorzando con él tras investigarlo dentro de la red del museo después de toparse con sus obras de cuerpos mutilados. Es, sincerándose, bastante mediocre, su oscuridad demasiado en la superficie de lo que le muestra al mundo, sin capas que escarbar.

Pero le sirve y es lo que importa, el paquete completo: su edad, su trabajo, su físico; ojos pardos y rizos rubios cobrizos, tan similar como opuesto a su amado.

También fue fácil engatusarlo pues pese a su falta de empatía su manejo de emociones y de personas sigue siendo espectacular. Hansson es cacería fácil ante halagos y comentarios intuitivos sobre la violenta humanidad en la que viven, análisis de arte y otras amenidades que bien maneja.

Es en la tercera semana de evitar a Will, incluyendo para su máximo dolor detener sus relaciones sexuales, que tiene las piezas en el tablero completas.

Will lleva dos días con palabras mordaces, aunque algo lo amarra en prevenir plantearle el tema de forma directa, pero la preocupación y las sospechas se siembran en su mente y Hannibal puede casi leer sus pensamientos llenos de furiosa curiosidad.

Así es que sus encuentros con Hansson, quien lo mira como si hubiese encontrado a su alma gemela, los concreta pensando en que Will lo seguirá, pensando en que Will los hallará, pensando en cómo reaccionará, en lo gloriosa que será su violencia contra este nuevo cerdo.

-

-

-

Los ojos de Hansson están cautivados escuchándolo hablar, lo que de momento es positivo porque solo mediante una lenta seducción se ha zafado del contacto físico. El juego podrá tener como fin provocar los celos en Will, llamar a su violencia, pero Hannibal no tiene interés en relacionarse carnalmente con cualquier otra persona que no sea su amado.

Hansson, tan simple en su romanticismo barato, piensa que es especial que hasta ahora solo se hayan tomado de la mano, con solo un casto beso en la mejilla formulando lo que cree que se vendrá a futuro.

Lo positivo es que está bastante seguro de que desde el día anterior Will lo está siguiendo. Con su trabajo en el albergue, sus horas son mucho más libres como para que pueda decidir tener las tardes para sí mismo, por ejemplo. Ayer lo sintió tras quedarse haciendo tiempo en el museo frente a las esculturas expuestas de Hansson, fingiendo interés que solo logró imaginando el rostro de Will confundido y curioso, investigando al autor de la obra, atando cabos entre ausencias y mentiras.

Y hoy también lo tiene a sus espaldas. Lo pudo ver en una de las mesas compartiendo de manera lacónica comida en el restaurante Mr P, donde Hannibal ha llevado estos días a cenar a Hansson, al lado del museo.

Y cuando salen a caminar y el artista busca su mano, Hannibal se permite tomarla entre la suya, conocedor de quien camina atrás. Se encarga de ir por un camino poblado, hasta despedirse de un beso en la mejilla en el estacionamiento del museo donde ambos se suben a sus autos.

Es ahí, segundos después, sentado frente al volante que piensa en lo que hará Will, si seguirá a Hansson, si lo matará.

Pero cuando llega hasta su casa Will aparece pocos minutos después, su rostro una máscara de ignorancia ante lo que vio.

Su chiquillo inteligente y astuto.

Debe por lo mismo continuar con sus citas nocturnas dos días más, siendo seguido por su cordero, lleno de expectativas ante lo que pasará.

-

-

-

Es en la tercera noche, ambos ya en el hogar y listos para retirarse a su habitación que, tras salir del baño vestido para dormir, Will aun con su ropa diaria se encuentra sentado en la cama, desde donde lo mira y en sus ojos hay hielo. Un frío absoluto que no ha visto desde aquella primera vez que lo visitó en la cárcel, poco después de haberlo enviado.

Will se lleva una mano a la boca, rascándose de manera indiferente la barba—. Me habría gustado pensar que me he ganado el respeto para que me mates o me dejes ir si es que te empecé a aburrir.

Hannibal no le responde, cauto con sus palabras tras el comportamiento impredecible de Will, quien tomó la decisión de asesinar a Bedelia. Quien es igual de posesivo que él. Quien debería haber matado a Adrian Hansson sin dificultad, pero solo se ha dedicado a seguirlos, Hansson aún vivo para enviarle anodinos mensajes de texto. 

—Sé lo que has estado haciendo desde hace días y sé también que conoces que te he seguido. ¿Me dirás alguna mierda pretenciosa sobre el distanciamiento de nuestros caminos?

Pestañea, comprendiendo que no recibirá la violencia directa que pretendía—. ¿Cuál es tu acusación?

Will sonríe de manera ingrata, sentándose en su sitial—. Me estás poniendo los cuernos o lo harás en un futuro cercano, me imagino que echabas de menos conversaciones profundas sobre arte que seguro no te puedo dar.

El sarcasmo de Will es denso cuando está así de molesto—. Me parece llamativo de tu parte que me hayas seguido, creía que estaría debajo de ti.

Esos ojos azules solo lo miran furiosos—. Hannibal, no me pongas un guion que no es digno de nosotros. Solo dime qué mierda se supone que ha sido este último mes, ¿te estás follando a ese artista? ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Quieres una relación abierta? ¿Qué estemos libres de buscar nuestros placeres en otras partes?

La mera idea lo incendia, el pensamiento de otras manos tocando a Will, poseyéndolo cuando a él le costó tanto hacerlo. Cuando solo él debería poder amar su cuerpo.

—No —afirma—, ninguna de tus ideas es correcta.

—Entonces qué mierda, hannibal. Si no estás aburrido conmigo, si es que no extrañas follarte a alguien más —el rostro de Will ya no luce inescrutable, sino que la angustia ha tomado forma en sus labios, en su mirada empañada—. ¿Qué mierda ha sido esto?

Por primera vez desde que deseó conseguir la furia de Will, la idea le parece inadecuada y la explicación le sabe a ceniza—. Quería ver cómo reaccionarías ante algo así. Quería ver hasta donde llegarían tus celos.

Las mejillas de Will palidecen un instante antes de ponerse rojas, las venas de sus manos marcándose al empujarse hacia delante para levantarse y salir de la habitación. Escucha el portazo y de ahí nada más.

No salió como se lo esperaba.

Will bañado en sangre, lleno de su ira justa, de su posesivo amor, brindándole la imagen de su violencia. Ni siquiera cerca de suceder.

Will furioso sí, pero herido, enojado como no lo ha visto en años. Sabe que no lo ha abandonado, pero no si volverá esta noche o la mañana siguiente.

Claramente no debió malgastar tiempo en una manipulación tan banal.

Cierra los ojos y se adentra en sus habitaciones dedicadas a Will, siempre victorioso, buscándolo.

-

-

-

Will desaparece por dos días en los que al menos sabe que ha seguido yendo a ver a los perros en su albergue. Debe también lidiar con los mensajes del cerdo a quien tendrá que matar más pronto que después.

Como siempre que juega con Will, sus acciones le han costado consecuencias en las que no pensó. Su falta de empatía y comprensión humana hiriendo su relación. Hannibal ya puede entender que fue un error esta nueva apuesta, innecesaria, pero se siente como un animal venenoso que es incapaz de ir contra su naturaleza.

Si Will regresa a él, no, cuando Will regrese a él, ¿podrá abstenerse del deseo de testearlo, de volver a ponerlo en un tablero? El amor que siente, único, ha crecido como un tumor dentro de su cuerpo, absorbiendo tanto interés por dañarlo, por probar sus lágrimas, por romperlo y volverlo a coser.

No quiere que se enoje con él. No quiere que le dedique nunca más ese rostro compungido y traicionado. Piensa en las propias promesas que se hizo a sí mismo en aquella playa tras caer en el acantilado, de no volver a someterlo; compromisos que le repitió y escribió en su piel decenas de noches, convenciéndolo de su entrega.

Botó todo en segundos. Su inhumanidad pervirtiendo lo único que hoy le importa. Sabe que Will volverá, entrelazado con su vida, incapaz de dejarlo, pero el temor que le invade es perderlo, aun así; su confianza, su cariño, incluso su vulnerabilidad.

Piensa en las explicaciones a entregarle, cada una suena peor, como si no hubiese pasado cinco años arruinando su mente hasta tenerlo convertido en quien es actualmente. Nota como solo con Will su nivel magnífico de habilidades e inteligencia se vuelve nulo, se vuelve obsoleto.

Está precisamente sentado en la oscuridad de su biblioteca, solo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea mientras contempla su propia inoperancia que escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse y los conocidos movimientos de su amado quien camina hasta él, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

Will lo mira sin reflejar sentimientos en sus expresivos ojos y labios—. No creas que el que buscaras una nueva prueba de mierda me tomó por sorpresa. Me esperaba alguna manipulación, algún jueguito de tu parte. Sé quién eres, Hannibal, y más, sé lo que eres. Habría entendido que quisieras provocarme en una situación en la que tuviera que matar como te produjera la gana, pese a que sabes que es un tema con el que todavía lucho a diario. Pero no que metieras tu mierda en lo que tenemos.

Las cientos de reflexiones con las que ha ensayado en estas horas lo dejan, quedando vacío ante las recriminaciones—. No fue mi propósito, Will. Si hay algo en este mundo que respeto es nuestra relación. 

—Claro, claro. Y por eso pasaste semanas engatusando a un posible amante y haciéndome creer que ya no teníamos futuro. Sabiendo que mi única preocupación, por tu culpa por lo demás, es que llegue el momento en el que te aburras de mí.

Las palabras se le entierran con profundidad. En su análisis de los celos solo se centró en su posesividad y en el deseo de verla en acción, en el gozo de sentirse tan querido, victorioso de haber conseguido su premio, dejando de lado, por supuesto, la inseguridad cimentada en abuso que Will le ha comentado. Es que le es inconcebible, ¿cómo podría aburrirse de él, de su maravillosa mente, de su personalidad, de cada oración que ha soltado su lengua? Will Graham quien lo ha domesticado y liberado por igual, quien lo ha encumbrado a nuevas alturas con las que nunca soñó.

—Imposible, Will. Imposible —enfatiza, levantándose y caminando hacia él, deteniéndose a unos pasos—. Lo que hice se tejió netamente porque quería ver si lo matarías, ver en acción tu furia celosa.

Will se lleva una mano al rostro, rascándose la sien y los párpados—. Dios, Hannibal, eres tan terrible. ¿No se te ocurrió que provocar un escenario así me haría sentir mal? Tuvieron que pasar años para que aceptará que podrías amarme, que sentías, y te he dicho lo mucho que me cuesta todo cada día. Aun cuando creo que me haces feliz. Lo que tenemos está levantado en fundamentos del dolor que me inculcaste, de empezar como un juguete para ti.

Como solo Will logra hacerlo, su corazón se encoge, una sensación de molestia hacia sí mismo que nadie más le causa—. Solo quería verte bañado en tu oscuridad, glorioso al clamar poseerme como yo a ti.

Will ignora su respuesta, caminando hacia los sillones, sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey de la mesa de centro que tienen—. De todas las mierdas que podrías haber elegido para que volviera a matar tenías que seleccionar la única que me causa preocupación real, ese miedo inconsciente que cuenta las horas para que tu corazón me borre, para que tu interés sea sobrepasado por algo más, hasta que mi carácter deje de evolucionar y entretenerte.

Si Hannibal tuviera control del tiempo, estaría eliminando el último mes. Estaría eliminado todo este imbécil plan—. Will, me he pasado estos dos días contemplando lo que hice. Mi incapacidad para no crear tu sufrimiento. Por décadas fui un monolito a los cambios, solo adaptándome por placer, pero mi amor hacia ti pone a prueba mi naturaleza. Quisiera decirte que ahora comprendo haberme equivocado y los motivos, pero no te mentiré diciendo que habría pensado en estos sin este enfrentamiento.

Will se deja caer en el sillón, ojos perdidos en su vaso—. Cuando decidí quedarme contigo, arrancar junto a ti, acepté lo que eras. Tu empatía hacia mí no es automática, nace precisamente de que me amas, me imagino la cantidad de juegos y acciones que debes rechazar día a día porque sabes que no te los perdonarías. Pero aun sabiendo eso, sabiendo que te elegí, que te perdoné, no puedo no desear que no juegues conmigo.

Con pasos lentos retoma su asiento, pensando en las palabras que quiere decir, notando con frialdad lo difícil que es hablar de sus emociones cuando son reales, explicar algo que nunca ha necesitado—. Mi sadismo natural se manifiesta en mis asesinatos y manipulaciones, no compulsivos, son la base del placer que me genera destruir cuerpos o mentes. Con los años he pulido mi arte, Will, como bien lo sabes, buscando la perfección de romper la obra original —suelta un suspiro leve, ojos fijos en los de su amado quien aun rehúsa mirarlo—. Lo que hice contigo al inicio fue con ese propósito, más exaltado por tu brillantez, sin embargo, mi nueva operación no tenía como objetivo dañarte así, quería verte en otra etapa. Se originó de eso, de mi deseo por comprenderte en todas tus facetas, en mi necesidad de consumirte por completo, de observar cada una de tus reacciones ante diferentes mundos.

Esos iris azules se fijan por fin en él, disparándole molestia—. ¿Te das cuenta al menos de lo absolutamente perverso que es lo que me dices? ¿Y lo absolutamente estúpido de mi parte que es amarte aun así?

Encoge un poco la cabeza—. Decir que mi amor no es tóxico sería mentirte con descaro. No por eso no afirmaré que busco evitar hacerte daño, todavía cuando es mi reflejo cometerlo, deteniéndome por el mayor deseo de hacerte feliz. Salvo en esta situación que mi incapacidad de entender y empatizar con lo que te provocaría me encegueció.

Will deja la tensión subir por segundos, por minutos—. No sé que es lo que habría hecho. Por algo nos tire de un acantilado. No me habría ido quizás. No lo habría matado. Quizás a ti y luego a mí, pero no por alguna estúpida posesividad, sino porque no creo que pueda vivir conmigo si sé que estarás suelto continuando con tu estilo de vida.

—Habría matado a tu esposa y a tu hijo. Habría matado a Alana si te hubiese tocado —se sincera, sus propios celos un factor crucial para tantas de sus acciones.

—Como mataste a Georgia, a Beverly, a Abigail. Como manipulaste a Mason para quitarme un futuro hijo. Pero tendrás que entender alguna maldita vez que yo no soy como tú, y no sé cuánto y qué tendrá que pasar para que veas que no somos el mismo monstruo. Tú eres quien no quiere que yo tenga nada que no seas tú. 

Hannibal respira hondo y contesta con sinceridad—. Mi naturaleza es egoísta, Will. Egoísta y egocéntrica. Eres la única excepción a tantas cosas, incluso eso, pero no pensar en tu cuidado emocional sigue siendo mi falencia. Te quiero y te deseo, sí, en particular tu violencia, pero también tu dulzura. Pretendía un episodio sanguinario, una reacción oscura ante el escenario que concebí, pero este camino nunca lo contemplé. Pasé a llevar lo que tenemos, y el respeto que te tengo como mi igual, como mi corazón.

—Me heriste —responde sin rodeos su amado—, y se supone que ya no harás más eso, Hannibal. Se supone que esto que tenemos, bajo todo lo problemático que es y los kilos y kilos de toxicidad que yacen en nuestro amor, tiene que buscar lo mejor de nosotros. Un pacto para eso, para hacernos felices bajo nuestros parámetros. Si es que cazo contigo es porque quiero, porque es lo que soy hoy y en lo que me he convertido, pero también porque entiendo cuánto necesitas tenerme a tu lado de ese modo. Y te podré perdonar esto, comprendiendo que sé quién eres y que te es difícil el cambio, reconociendo el esfuerzo que haces al amarme, pero no me volveré a someter a una maquinación que me ponga no como participante sino como muñeco, que me rebaje a algo que dejamos atrás.

Siente sus manos apretarse ante los antebrazos del sillón, su corazón soltándose—. ¿Me perdonas?

El rostro de Will, cansado y herido aún, solo lo mira con resignación, pero por sobre todo afecto—. Más allá del bien y el mal estamos fusionados, Hannibal, no podría dejarte incluso si fuera lo único que quisiera. Te he perdonado cosas todavía peores, soy todo un maldito caso de estudio, y es probable que te perdone más —sus preciosos ojos vuelven a empañarse, su boca dibujando una mueca—, pero con cada nuevo perdón algo se destroza, sea o no tu intención.

Asiente, demasiado consciente ya de sus propias decisiones, de las consecuencias—. Quiero decirte que no será así nunca más, quiero prometerte como tantas veces lo he hecho que no te dañaré, pero no quiero volver a mentirte así, como ya he violado mis juramentos. Alguna vez dijiste que lo que teníamos era un juego de suma cero, siento que quizás estabas en lo correcto.

Es Will quien se encoge de hombros ahora, levantándose y caminando hasta su asiento—. Lo sigue siendo. Como te dije, nunca creí que podrías parar tus manipulaciones hacia mí, creando escenarios para ver lo que pasará. Es parte del pacto que hice al quedarme contigo y, dios, por mi empatía puedo ver lo que querías, entiendo ya que nunca fue tu propósito el dejarme por una nueva versión, que solo estabas jugando.

Hannibal siente destilar su por sus poros el amor, su compunción, su propio entendimiento de sí mismo y el futuro—. Te volveré a hacer daño, Will, lo comprendo ahora. La insignificancia de mis promesas, de mi poder. ¿Puedes elegir eso, mi basto amor enfrentándose a mi naturaleza?

Y ahí está, escrita dentro de esas expresiones de tristeza aquella sonrisa dulce y pequeña, arrugando los labios que tanto ama—. Hannibal, te elegí aun después de que pusiste en juicio mi salud física y mental haciéndome creer que mi pesadilla de perder la cordura era real mientras empeorabas mis convulsiones, solo para después hacerme creer que había matado y comido a una adolescente con el fin de mandarme a la cárcel. De alguna forma estúpida creo que mi perdón es incondicional e infinito cuando se trata de ti.

No logra mantener el cruce de miradas, sus carencias de alguna forma entregándole humildad. Su amor, que siempre cree haber crecido sin límites, expandiéndose aun más, modificando su código genético, desafiándolo a continuar cambiando. Deseando tanto hacer feliz a Will Graham—. Eres mi corazón —contesta al final, sin las palabras suficientes para entregarle lo que le hace sentir, tan lleno de ese simple sentimiento.

Will se sienta en el antebrazo, sin tocarlo, su rostro agridulce—. Lo sé. Te he visto cambiar, Hannibal, no creas que me quedo solo porque te amo y necesito. Si sigo aquí contigo pese a todo es porque sé que me amas y que deseas que nunca lo dude, que no eres el mismo pretencioso psiquiatra que conocí alguna vez. Si me llegara a dar una recaída de la encefalitis, lo cual no dudo con mi suerte, estoy seguro de que te morirías por brindarme el tratamiento más adecuado, que no te pasaría por la mente dejar que mi cerebro vuelva a incendiarse.

—Por supuesto —confirma sin dudarlo, acercando con timidez sus manos a una de las rodillas de Will, necesitando el contacto—, no te pondría en ese riesgo nunca más. He pasado horas examinando cambios en mis acciones pasadas, en cómo podría haber tejido el camino para tenerte a mi lado.

La sonrisa de Will vuelve, estirándose hacia una comisura, una de sus manos acercándose a su mejilla—. He visto tus cuadernos y tus cálculos —y tan simple como eso desciende su cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocan, Hannibal envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura, bajándolo a su regazo. Besa su mentón, sus labios con suavidad, Will hablando en voz baja—. Que te arrepientas, algo tan impensable para ti y para cómo eres, es mi evidencia de tu cambio. Y cuando digo que te amo lo hago con conocimiento y bajo mi propia decisión.

—¿Y cómo podría yo desear a alguien más? ¿Cómo podría siquiera aburrirme de ti, de quien eres, de lo mucho que me das? —contesta contra su barba, contra su cuello, tantos sentimientos envolviendo su muerto corazón—, cuando eres la única criatura que me ha visto y entendido, que me ha elegido aún con todo. Quiero tu violencia, Will —le asegura con la voz ronca, levantando la vista para contemplarlo—, pero también tu pureza, esta entrega incondicional que sé que no merezco. Quiero ver cómo me cambias, las crisálidas que abandono por lo que me provocas, cuánto me llena este amor. No podría arrepentirme de haberte conocido, no podría querer dejarte aun si fuera mejor para mí.

Will lo besa, solo un tope de labios, ambos temblorosos—. A estas alturas dudo que cualquier persona podría estar con uno de nosotros. No cuando nos ha costado tanto domesticarnos a este nivel.

Solo puede besarlo otra vez, tan agradecido de lo que tiene, pensando en cientos de mecanismos para evitar volver a caer en alguna idiotez.

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> Este fic es lo que llamo "petty fic" JAJAJA nacido del tropo ese que se ha hecho popular de Hannibal buscando alguna persona para poner a prueba los celos de Will con Will matando y todo terminando muy bien, lo cual DETESTOOOO. O sea, ya tuvo a Alana y a Bedelia, y además mató o le quitó cualquier persona importante y además Will tiene que aceptar un juego tan mediocre?? Siento que rebaja mucho a Will a solo el ideal que quiere Hannibal quitándole cualquier profundidad más que ser "el premio" y deja de ser mi willcito ;__;  
> En fin, que dudo también que la reacción de Will sea violencia primero, yo creo que sería "ahh ya, llegó el momento, pasé de moda", porque vamos, con los años de abuso y juegos mentales, lo más probable es que pensara que Hannibal terminó aburriéndose de él. Sí creo que Hannibal sería capaz de emprender tal imbecilidad en su afán de explorar a Will en todas sus facetas.... pero terminaría pésimo como todos sus planes jajaja  
> Espero que les haya gustado! Les cuento que tengo listo otro capítulo de Confianza y Vulnerabilidad bastante NC-17 jejeje y estoy avanzando por ahí con otras historias ;)  
> Siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y kudos!


End file.
